The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Combustion chambers and heat exchangers of boilers and the like can accumulate soot, slag and ash on surfaces along the chamber or heat exchanger. Thorough cleaning of such surfaces may require opening up the chamber, which would essentially put the boiler or heat exchanger out of operation or service. Cleaning such surfaces without shutting down operation presents other challenges that have yet to be overcome.